Yukigakure
by Kaza Kurokaze
Summary: naruto is banished from the leafe villiage after using the nine tailed fox's power to bring sasuke back during the sasuke retreaval mission and is banished. follow naruto as he returns years later to prove his worth.   chapter 2 re uploaded
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this isn't my first fan fiction to write but on my old account they got hacked by a soooo I got to start over on this account, but not the same stories..At least not yet. Anyhow I'm open to criticism or idea ill take them to mind so umm enjoy oh and I do not own naruto... misashi Kishimoto does.

Loneliness… pain… hurt…rage...sadness… these are some of the many emotions going through one naruto uzumaki. It had started shortly after his last mission. The mission that caused it all

_Flashback_

_Naruto was lying in the hospital bed staring up at a white ceiling. He knew this ceiling well because he had woken up staring at it many times before. He was in the hidden leaf hospital, he had been ordered to stay in bed due to the severity of his injuries. He has burns over his entire body and newly formed cells from the chidori he had taken to the chest. But in the end it was worth it. He had captured sasuke, and kakashi had found him and sasuke and had then carried both of them back to konoha and both were immediately hospitalized. _

_Choiji and neji were in bad condition but he had heard that they would pull though. Kiba and shikamaru has the least amount of injured due to them being backed up by the sand siblings. And Rock Lee and Gaara had basically no injuries besides chakra exhaustion, and even that was a minor case. _

_ Suddenly an Anbu member with a cat mask appeared in the room, she spoke with a sad like voice "Naruto Uzumaki you will have to come with me." Naruto looked at her for a moment then asked" where to?" She again spoke " the council wishes to see you concerning the mission to recover Sasuke Uchiha" naruto climbed out of the hospital bed already dressed in his orange jump suit and followed the cat anbu member. They reached the hokage tower and stood in front of a large door that leads into the council room. The anbu stopped naruto and then said" naruto, whatever happens in there I'm sorry... you may not have ever noticed or remember but I was one of the anbu assigned to watch and protect you" she said. Naruto nodded and walked through the door._

_ When he got in there he quickly noticed a lot of his friends parents were there as council members. He also saw tsunade, jiraiya, and some old guy with bandages covering half his face. The elder advisors who he recognized from when he would visit the third hokage were also there. The girl elder, koharu, spoke" naruto uzumaki, you are here concerning your last mission to retrieve sasuke uchiha under team leader shikamaru nara." The male elder, homaru spoke next" we are concerned with the reports stated by sasuke uchiha, he stated that he saw you surrounded by a red chakra with red eyes, Exact signs of the nine tailed fox's influence."_

_ Jiraiya frowned and decided to intervene" hey stop right there, its obvious naruto had full control over his actions otherwise the uchiha would be dead right now." He stated. Danzo was the next to say something" well then all the more reason for us to do something about him." Tsume, clan head of the inuzuka clan had a frown on her face" I for one don't think we should do anything, I don't see a problem with the actions taken. He completed the mission no matter the cost and that should be the end of it." Naruto smiled, tsume had always let kiba play with him when they were younger, same with shikamaru, and chouji's parents who also had a look of satisfaction with tsume's response. They had been friends with the fourth and respected his wishes, as well as they knew of naruto's parent's. shibi aburame spoke next" I think we should dig a bit further before we make any decision's" shibi held no grudge against the boy, but he didn't care much for him either. Hiashi hyuuga looked at naruto, he had grown to have a since of respect for the boy for changing neji." I think you are forgetting that sasuke uchiha attempted to abandon konoha" hiashi stated. Tsunade spoke up again "that's right and he also used orochimaru's curse mark. He is the one we should really be talking about. I for one think he should get the standard traitor's punishment life in a konoha prison or death" tsunade said angrily. "no, he is the last loyal uchiha he is too valuable to do that too, and he was unstable when he left." Danzo said. "and we are here about the uzumaki not sasuke. And I say that the uzumaki gets banished. He is too dangerous to be allowed to stay in konoha. If he was to lose control here the results would be devastating." _

_ Homaru suddenly spoke "I think we should call for a vote. But tsunade must be excluded due to her emotional attachment to the boy" tsunade snarled "what! You cannot do that I am the Hokage what I say goes!" " well you forget the hokage can be removed from council voted for probable cause, and the council can override the hokage's orders in a state of crisis, and with our village rebuilding I think this qualifies" danzou stated with a smirk. The council members who had not spoken yet were inouchi, of the yamanaka clan and two civilian representatives. "I call for a vote" danzo stated. "let's start with hiashi as usual". Hiashi frowned, he knew danzo was counting on him to vote in his favor, "I vote no I see no threat in naruto uzumaki I only see a loyal konoha shinobi" he stated. Tsunade got a smirk on her face and naruto looked somewhat relieved. Next were both the civilians who both voted yes for naruto's banishment. " I vote no for naruto's banishment. I agree with what hiashi and tsunade said it is the uchiha we should really be dealing with" said shikaku. Chouza nodded also agree and vote no for his banishment" shibi sighed" I know I'll probably regret this later but I vote yes for his banishment, I feel that he could become unstable and be a threat" shibi looked down he knew he shouldn't have voted for that, but danzou had a few members of his clan in his root division and may do something to them if he didn't. Inouchi voted no for his banishment so it was 4 for no banishment and 4 for his banishment. Next was tsume " I vote hell no, he is a konoha shinobi and my sons friend." Danzou and koharu both voted yes for naruto's banishment. So it was down to homaru " I am sorry naruto but I feel it's too much of a risk. I vote yes for naruto uzumaki's banishment" tsunade was at a loss for words, this boy, the whole reason she returned to konoha was banished. "I see so this is how this village treats its heroes come on jiraiya get naruto and lets go to my office" tsunade started to walk to the door and instead of opening it punched it and shattered it into pieces and walked out. Jiraiya angrily walked out while in his mind he was thinking about how low this village had fallen._

_When they arrived in tsunade's office she shut the door and set up sound proof seals and she turned to naruto with a look of sadness in her eyes "naruto, I I'm sorry". Naruto looked at her " its ok granny I mean it's not your fought." Jiraiya looked to naruto "naruto I'm sorry that I couldn't stop this. I failed minato" naruto gave jiraiya a confused look " whose minato?" jiraiya let a small smile cross his face " minato namikaze, the fourth hokage…. And your father" naruto had a look of shock on his face "w what? You're telling me my dad is the fourth! How could he do that to me! How could he doom me to a life of pain by sealing the fox inside me! How could he do that to his own son!" jiraiya looked at naruto sympathetically "yes naruto he did however can you really blame him? How could he ask another family to sacrifice their child like that if he himself couldn't do it himself" naruto looked down " I guess you're right.." jiraiya pulled out a scroll and tossed it to naruto" here in this scroll are some storage seals that minato left you. One has several of his jutsu, as well as a blood seal that will react only to your blood. Even I don't know everything that is in that scroll." Tsunade tossed naruto a scroll as well " that's a scroll left to you from your mother. She told me not to tell you her name yet and the scroll would only open when some conditions are met. I don't know what they are." Naruto nodded" well granny I guess I better get out of the village before anbu come for me… I will return one day "naruto said and he ran and jumped out the window and starting running for the front gate. Tears streaming down his face_

Flashback end

So here he was walking to a port town of the land of fire. He knew where he was going, and he knew what he was going to do. He would train and grow stronger and prove his worth. And he would prove to all of konoha that we wasn't the fox

Ok guys that's all for now, review and tell me if I should continue it. I don't know what pairings I'll have right now, but yeah so umm just review and tell me if it's worth continuing


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys apparently I did something right when I wrote the first chapter. I'm going try and make the chapters longer than the first considering that was just a test run to see if people would like the plot. So without further delay chapter 2!

It had been ten years. Ten years since naruto had been banished; there had been a lot of changes in the village of konohagakure. They had announced the truth of naruto being a host to the village not long after his banishment. The konoha 11 had varied feelings. Shikamaru, choji, and kiba were angry he was banished for such a dumb reason and respected him for carrying such a heavy burden. Shino, who was never really attached to naruto, agreed with his father that naruto was a threat and supported him, much to kiba and hinata's annoyance. Hinata was devastated at narutos banishment but over the years she realized she just thought highly of naruto and got over him, but she still missed him. Sasuke was probably the happiest at naruto's banishment, he thought naruto deserved it for stopping him, but he never tried to leave again. Sakura didn't really know what to think, on one hand she was happy sasuke was back and at first was angry naruto had hurt him, but she soon realized she was wrong and grew to Miss Naruto. Ino didn't really care she had never been that close to him, but she like the rest of her team realized the difference in being the fox and the fox being sealed in him, and thus respected him for his hard life. Kakashi was upset because he had failed his sensei and obito. Tsunade almost left the village yet again but with some convincing from jiraiya she stayed hokage. The members of team guy all agreed that naruto did not deserve it, lee and guy even went into the council room shouting about how un-youthfull it was. Neji was angry at the members who banished him, and even almost attacked sasuke, but he became closer to hiashi due to him being against the banishment. Gaara was beyond angry that his first real friend was banished and even nearly killed a civilian that mocked naruto when he was in konoha.

Over the years everyone kept training, kiba made it to head of the tracker division of anbu. Hinata became a jonin and took over as clan head from her father who decided to go into an early retirement. Shino also took over as clan head but still served as a jonin with his own team. Ino became a chunin and Took over from her dad as one of the head interrogators'. Choji and shikamaru both became jonin chouji joining anbu as one tsunade's personal anbu, and shikamaru become genin sensei as well as one of tsunade's war time advisors. Sasuke trained and became a member of danzo's root division when kakashi refused to train him. Sakura trained under tsunade and eventually became a chunin and head of the hospital. Team guy all became jonin and one of the best jonin teams in the village. Asuma and kurenia got married and had a kid who is seven years old. (Born three years after narutos banishment, around where shippuden would have taken place).

Things had been changing in the elemental nations as well. Gaara became the kazekage and has led sunagakure to one of the most prosperous times in the village's history. Alliances were forged as well. Konoha and suna rebuilt there alliance as well as brought takigakure and kusagakure into their alliance. Otogakure led by orochimaru made an alliance with iwagakure and amegakure who had recently came out of their civil war (I may or may not have pein be the leader, I may have hanzo be leader or make an oc be the leader. I'm open for your opinions) shimogakure, kumogakure, and kirigakure had allied themselves with a fourth unknown village. They had been quiet for about five years and no one, not even jiraiya could get spies in the villages. The leaf and sound alliances had high tension between them. Though at the same time both were wary of war due to not knowing how the third alliance would act.

Jiraiya's spy network had shown that akatsuki had been unusually quiet lately. They had stopped going after the jinchuriki and hadn't made a move in a few years. Jiraiya wasn't sure what they were up to, but whatever it was it couldn't be good. Akatsuki wasn't the only one that jiraiya's spy network had lost all leads to, he had lost naruto's trail as well. He had his spy's keep tabs on him for tsunade, and though he wouldn't admit it he was worried about the kid himself. He had been able to keep updated on him for a while, naruto had first went to the land of waves for a few weeks, then he went to the sand village for half a year, though gaara refused to share what happened while naruto was there. And when naruto left the sand village jiraiya's spy network lost his trail and they hadn't found any sign of him since. It was as if he has disappeared off the face of the earth.

-In konoha-

Sakura wiped her forehead with a towel making sure to get the sweat off. She was finishing her shift up at the hospital and was about to head to the usual meeting spot for their group of friends. They had made a habit of meeting up once a week. As she got out of her hospital cloths and put on her normal ninja gear she looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed over the years and had grown more women like. She kept her hair shoulder length but instead of her old red dress she now wore a red vest with a light pink apron like skirt, black spandex shorts, and black high heeled boots. She also wore a medical pouch and wore her headband in the same spot except it had red cloth instead of blue. (Basically part two clothing). Sakura had trained hard under tsunade and had rose to about jonin level, though due to her being busy at the hospital she never tried to make jonin rank. Many of the villagers thought that sakura was well on her way to surpassing her sensei, though sakura never really cared what the people were saying. As sakura walked to the usual meeting spot, which was the bridge where team seven used to meet she saw that everyone else was already there.

She first noticed ino who had grown to be about 5.3 ft tall; she had longer blond hair tied up in a pony tail and one of the bangs fully covering her right eye. She removed the bandages covering her stomach and replaced her warmers on her arms with fishnet. She also wore fishnet over her knees. She was wearing her usual cloths which were a purple vest type shirt that stops a few inches above her belly button; she wore an open purple skirt over a black skirt. (Again basically just like part two)

Sakura took notice that ino was standing beside choji, the two had been dating for a few months and it was going nicely. Choji had grown and now stood 5 foot 6 inches. He sports a red top with armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, similar to his father. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "eat". He for black standard ninja pants and black ninja sandals, His brown hair has grown much longer and he also changes his earrings from hoops to the studs that he and the rest of former team ten now wore due to them being a gift from asuma for making chunin. He wore his headband on his forehead instead of as a bandana and it had red cloth instead of blue. (Ok for the most part most will look like part two)

Sakura then noticed kiba who instead of grey now wore a black jacket which was zipped up but now had no good or fur. He had black pants much like naruto's old style pants. His forehead protector had black cloth and was on his forehead and he wore black ninja sandals. He was kneeled down rubbing akamaru's head who had grown to be big enough for kiba to ride on which he did regularly. Standing beside him was hinata who had changed a lot. She now had her hair grown to waist length, the hair strands that framed her face when she was younger was still there and had strait cut bangs that conceal her forehead. She wore lavender and cream zip up sweater with lavender cuffs over a black fishnet collar shirt with navy pants and black heeled sandals. Her headband she still wore around her neck but it had black cloth instead of blue. Hinata's personality was probably the biggest change. She no longer stuttered when speaking and wasn't as shy though she was still not very outspoken. The change in her personality was probably due to her and kiba dating. They had been dating for a few years now; they had grown a lot closer after naruto's banishment. Several of their friends though they may get married soon though they denied it stating they didn't think about things like that yet.

Next sakura looked over to shikamaru who was talking to kiba. Shikamaru hadn't changed much. Besides being noticeably taller he wore a black long sleeve shirt and matching black pants. He wore his jonin vest over his shirt and had green lined mesh from the end of his sleeves to his wish and from the end of his pants down to his black ninja sandals. His forehead protector was in its usual spot except the metal seemed to be put into the shirt somehow. Shikamaru and temari had been dating for a while, though temari was in suna right now, they seemed to be in a stable relationship despite shikamaru saying how troublesome temari was.

Next to shikamaru were the members of team guy. Neji had kept his hair growing reaching down his back. He removed the straps and now had stands of hair framing his face. He now wore traditional hyuga cloths which consisted of a white shirt with loose sleeves, matching colored pants, and a dark grey apron like piece of cloth (best way I could describe his part two cloths). His headband still had black cloth and was on his forehead. Rock lee looks basically the same besides being taller, and now had a jonin vest on farthing him in looking like his sensei. Tenten's clothing had changed a lot. She now sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similar colored puffy pants, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. The shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg is removed and she wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same color and her shinobi sandals having been replaced by open slippers. Her hair was still in the same style and she now had a large scroll strapped to her back that she stored her weapons in. neji and tenten have been dating for about as long as kiba and hinata which wasn't a big surprise to everyone else who had noticed the two and knew it was just a matter of time.

The only members missing were sasuke who didn't really care about friendships much anymore, and shino. Both had been pushed away for the most part, though shino not as much as sasuke. They group still hung out with shino usually but today was one of those exceptions because today is the ten year anniversary of the day naruto was banished.

As sakura walked up the rest of them noticed her. "Hey sakura you're the last to make it, though I guess it can be expected considering who your sensei is" kiba said jokingly. Sakura shot kiba a look "oh ha, actually I'm late because I was finishing my shift at the hospital," sakura said. "Yeah yeah we know forehead now hurry up" ino said. "Shut in piggy" sakura shot back. Shikamaru spoke up "hey cool it and let's go, geez you're both troublesome". "Everything is troublesome to you shikamaru so what else is new?" kiba said. The group of friends started laughing as they set off to their usual destination on this particular date, ichiraku Raman bar. "So kiba how are things in the anbu?" sakura asked. "Pretty good, finished training a few new members there going into active duty soon. I'm on a vacation though, tsunade's orders. She said I've been working too long so I'm not allowed back for a few days." Kiba replied. Sakura nodded understandingly "yeah, how bout you ino?" Ino sighed" even if I'm head of my particular branch of the interrogation unit ibiki and dad have been putting be through vigorous training. I think they hope I'll take over as head of the entire interrogation unit" ino said. Sakura smiles "well that's good."

When they arrived at ichiraku's they all ordered their usual. Sakura looked down" it's been ten years now." Chouji nodded "yeah I can't believe it's been that long. Things sure aren't the same without him". Shikamaru sighed "as troublesome as it is iv missed naruto." kiba smiled lightly "hey shikamaru, remember when me, you, choji, and naruto used to sneak out of class and go eat snacks?" shikamaru laughed" yeah those were the good ole days". Ino sighed" seriously I don't know how you guys made it so far considering how much ya'll skipped out of class". Choji smiled" hey you can't diss us, being able to get away from a chunin level ninja when your academy students said a lot" kiba nodded" and naruto was even able to get away from anbu and evade them for hours."Kiba said laughing remembering when they had all been chased by anbu for aiding one of naruto's pranks.

Sakura sighed as the food arrived" yeah naruto was good at that" she said as she picked up some chop sticks and began to eat as did the others. Hinata spoke next" I wonder where he is?" sakura looked at her" I don't know. The last jiraiya's spy network saw of him he left suna. But that was eight almost nine years ago. Not trying to sound gloomy or anything but... were not even sure he is alive, I mean jiraiya said it's like he vanished off the face of the earth." Kiba again sighed "don't think like that, I'm sure the idiot's alive. He wouldn't die so soon" kiba said. They ate in silence the rest of the time. Suddenly two anbu appeared "lady hinata, you are needed in the council room" hinata nodded and stood up and disappeared in a puff of smoke with the anbu.

-In the council room-

As hinata appeared and took her seat in the council room tsunade and jiraiya walked into the room. The council was much the same. Hinata was now the hyuga clan head and shine was the aburame clan head. Hana inuzuka, kiba's sister, had taken over as inuzuka clan head when tsume retired. Though when kiba got older and learned more about politics there were rumors hana would give kiba the position due to her not really caring about being on it. Shikaku, choza, and inoichi were likely to retire soon and give the positions over to their kids.

As tsunade walked in and took her seat at the head of the table with jiraiya standing behind her koharu spoke " tsunade why have you called us here today?" koharu and tsunade never got along. This only got worse when tsunade became hokage. Tsunade spoke " we have found out the final village in alliance with the mist and cloud" tsunade stated. The council got quiet then danzo spoke " so who is it?" danzo asked interested in what village allied themselves with. Tsunade sighed knowing that the dumb old bats were about to go crazy " the fourth village is yukigakure". Tsunade stated homaru immediately yelled " what! How is that possible? That village was destroyed years ago!" ( I'm pretty sure I remember it saying somewhere that it was destroyed but if I'm wrong oh well it's a fan fiction) . danzo nodded" yes how exactly is that village back?" he remembered their chakra armor when the village was first around and how it made their ninja formidable.

Jiraiya decided to answer " an unknown outsider seemed to have made a deal with the daimyo and re-foudned the village as a shinobi village. It seems the kiri and kumo have been helping shimo and yuki grow stronger by sending ninja and supplies to help. My spy that managed to get in says they have a decent sized ninja force. It seems that whoever the leader is knows how to make a ninja village, but the spy hasn't been able to find out a name of the leader.". The members of the council were silent.

Tsunade then spoke" that's not the only reason I called you here. We need to go into a state of war preparation. Our scouts say that iwa,ame,and Oto forces have been gathering and building entrenchments. It seems they are preparing to attack. I would like to send out more border patrol teams and strengthen out outpost's defense because an attack is coming." Danzo tapped his chin "a wise decision, iwa has held a grudge against us since the last ninja war. It is not surprising the tsuchikage jumped on the chance to get back at us. Jiraiya what about kumo and kiri?" Jiraiya sighed "I still haven't been able to get a spy in either village. And frankly I think we should be more worried about sending ninja out, tsunade I think you should bring your apprentice back into active duty" hinata nodded" I agree, if we do get attacked I myself will also return to active duty. I've been bored since taking over as clan head anyways. I'm sure father won't mind taking over again" tsunade nodded "ok meeting adjourned"

-Shimogakure-

The fourth raikage was walking down the halls of the leader tower in shimogakure. He wasn't very patient man, however he was a good leader and would do what was best for his village. The raikage was a strong man with dark skin a large muscle builds and slicked back white hair. He had a few wrinkles and a small mustache and beard. He reached his destination, the room where the leaders f the villages were suppose to meet. He walked through the doors which led to what was normal the shimogakure council room, though unlike the konoha council this council was just for advising the hokage, and civilian affairs.

The fifth mizukage was already there as well. The mizukage, Mei Terumi, is a slender woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green.

She dresses in a long-sleeved dark-blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark nail polish and is usually shown with dark-blue lipstick.

Setting beside her was the leader of shimogakure. He was a tall man about 22 years old with light brown hair that was about medium length and came down to his eyes. He had green eyes and tan skin and a bored expression on his face. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a grey stripe down the sleeves and an open grey vest that looked like a konoha jonin vest without the neck guards. He had a pair of grey ninja pants, and grey ninja sandals on. His shuriken holster was on his right leg and his ninja pouch on his right side.

The leader of shimogakure's name was raigo yuki. He sat up at the sight of the raikage "welcome lord raikage, now that you are here all we lack is the leader of yukigakure" suddenly the door opened again. A man of about 6 foot 2 inches walked in. he had dark brown semi spiky hair (imagine zeref from fairy tail's hair google it if you don't know) he had fierce blue eyes. He had a scar running vertically from just above his right eye to his cheek bone below his right eye.

He was wearing a dark grey coat (same style as naruto's when fighting pein) over a black long sleeve shirt. He had black ninja pants on (like part 2 kiba's style pants) and standard black ninja sandals. He had darn grey metal arm guards on both arms and had his headband tied on his forehead with black cloth. On the headband was the yukigakure symbol. On his left arm was a second headband with the kiri symbol on it with blood red cloth.

Strapped to his side were two katana style swords that were in black sheaths with blood red wrapping on the handles. On his right leg was his shuriken holster and his ninja gear pouch was on his right side.

The man walked in and sat down in a seat " the yukikage apologized but he cannot be here today, so he sent me in his stead" mei smiled "hello there kaza nice to see you again" kaza bowed to the mizukage " lord mizukage, a pleasure to meet you as always, how are things in kiri?" the man now known as kaza asked. Mei continued her smile " things are good as they have been, we are stronger now than we were before the kekkei genkia purging. Thanks to this alliance" the mizukage stated.

Kaza nodded "its good to hear things are going well in my old home" raikage spoke up" sorry to interrupt but I need to be back to kumo soon, so why did the yukikage call this meeting" kaza nodded" yes let's get to business." Kaza remained silent before speaking" war is coming, our scouts and spies indicate the the villages of iwagakure, otogakure, and amegakure are moving their forces around to the borders of their enemies of kusa, suna, taki, and konoha"

The raikage sighed" we knew this was coming; orochimaru can't remain quiet for long. But I fail to see how this includes us" the mizukage nodded " yes how exactly does this concern us? We currently have more strength than the other two alliances weather they know it or not, and they don't even know of yuki"

Kaza interrupted " actually that's not entirely true, we recently discovered a spy in out village. He was dealt with quickly but he got off a message to the toad sage jiraiya. Konoha now knows of our existence, however we don't think they know of ours or shimo's strength. And as for how this concern's us you all know what war does, it will only be a matter of time before one of them decide to attack, more than likely it will be shimo due to it being a smaller nation on the mainland plus it has some recourses they could use in the war. The yukikage wants to know what you think we should do about it" kaza said

Raigo frowned" that could be a problem, I think it would be best if we increase our border protection. But we would have to do it quietly so they won't be able to detect it and see it as us mobilizing for war" both the mizukage and raikage agreed" kaza nodded "ok the yukikage said he can send eight squads of anbu to help. He fears that war cannot be adverted though and has asked that each of us prepare for the storm that is coming."

Mei nodded " ok I will send several squads of anbu as well to help with the defense" . The raikage nodded as well "I will send a few anbu squads and jonin squads. I will also start preparations for border defense. I suggest that the rest do the same" all of the leaders and kaza nodded "

Kaza then spoke again" the yukikage thanks you for your assistance, he said that he can never repay you for all he assistance you have given him and the rest of yukigakure, and yuki no kuni itself." Mei smiles "no it is him I should be thanking, he helped me and kirigakure" the raikage nodded as well "yes he has done much for all of us. It's the least we could have done to help him."

Kaza nodded "ok well I must get back to yuki, threes no telling what the yukikage is getting himself into." Kaza disappeared in a swirl of wind and the other two kage's disappeared as well.

Ok guys that are it for chapter two. I know some of you wanted me to not put a time skip in it but I was half way done when I read that. Plus I feel it's the best thing to do for this story. I know in the beginning it sounds similar to other storied you may have read but that'll change soon. Ad set, also I made this chapter longer, but I still didn't reach my 5k word minimum I had set for myself, but I'll try and get there eventually. Also there will be a lot of oc's in this story so I'm sorry if I get them mixed up sometimes.

Name: raigo yuki

Age:22

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: green

Village: shimogakure (hidden frost village)

Rank: village leader

Kekkei genkai: ice style

Nature chakra: wind and water

Bio:

Raigo's mother was part of the yuki clan of kirigakure. She left the village during the kekkei genkai purging. She fled to the land of frost were she gave birth and they lived in shimogakure together. At the age of twelve he graduated the academy and became a chunin at age fourteen. He trained in his clan's arts from scrolls he got from kiri when shimo joined the alliance. He left the village for a year and when he returned became a jonin and five years later at the age of 20 became leader of shimo.

He is known for being a quick thinker and remaining calm in battle, he uses whatever advantage he can and also uses many water, and wind style jutsu.

Name: kaza kuroshi

Age: 22

Rank: jonin and second in command of yuki forces

Eye color: blue

Hair color: dark brown

Village: yukigakure

Kekkei genkia: unknown

Chakra types: wind lightning and water

Bio: kaza was originally a kiri ninja, his clan was murdered during the purging. At the age of eleven he was made genin and at age twelve chunin. Afterwards he was sent on a long term mission returned to the village a few years later asking permission to transfer village affililiation. He became second in command of yukigakure's ninja forces and is one of the strongest ninja in the village. In his time away from kiri it is presumed he was traveling with the yukikage. He is known for his tactics in fighting and ability to fight both an offensive and defensive fights.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, it's been a while; I'm ganna try and continue this story. So if it sucks I'm sorry the next one story will be better/ so here ya go.

I do not own naruto

Kaza sprinted through the snow heading to the village. The generators that were in the land were only turned on at certain times of the year, however that didn't mean the country couldn't sustain itself. The people had adapted by creating large green houses to grow produce, there were several of them scattered throughout the country. Though the still relied on importing some foods. They also had plenty of meet, considering many types of fish lived in the icy waters that surrounded the isolated country. The country also had several farms, thus giving them other foods such as beef, pork, chicken and chicken. They also had different types of deer that lived there, and due to the icy glaciers they had plenty of fresh water. Though even with all this they still imported about 30 percent of the population's food. They had plenty of money to import their needs, due to their exports. The country was the second largest producer of raw metals, second only to the land of lightning. With the metal came some of the world's greatest weapon makers. They exported most of the kunai, shuriken, and other weapons to the smaller nations. And by doing this they were on friendly terms with many countries, who in turn helped with the rebuilding of the countries own hidden village, and training of their ninja. The village took in many rouge ninja who had left their own village; they took in mercenaries with ninja training. Though some of their ninja force was also ninja sent their by villages who imported their weapons, and ninja trained over the short time of its existence.

As kaza neared the village he took in the site of it. It was built in a spot with many natural defenses, on one side of the village was a bay from which it received most of its trade, supplies, and also provided a harbor for some of its navy. Back behind the village was a glacier, which provided it with plenty of fresh water. The glacier came from a mountain range, which also added protection on that side making it to where invaders would have a hard time reaching it. The remaining part of the village, which was about 50%, was surrounded by one of the land of snows largest forests, the forest was made up mostly of pine, and cedar trees which could thrive year around, no matter if the generators were on or not. It had a main road leading from the village, and through the forest, making it a main source of travel for supplies from the country. With all these defenses, it made the village well hidden, and secluded. Many of the civilians in the country didn't even know its location. Even the majority of their allies were kept in the dark about the village's location, and that's the way the Yukikage wanted it. By keeping its location secret, many didn't speak of it, keeping the re-founding of the village a secret. The reason for this is he didn't want the five great nations knowing of its existence until it was strong enough to hold its own in a war against one or more of them. It had taken seven years, but the village had finally gotten to that point.

Kaza smiled at the thought of the had met the man before he had become the leader. It had been nine years ago, they were the same age, and he had been a rouge ninja of kiri. They fought to a standstill and in the end neither could come out on top. After that they traveled together, and trained under many different people. Though occasionally they would have different teachers, but they still traveled the element nations together. Kaza let out a sigh, many of the villages ninja force knew of their leaders, and his second in commands relationship, and many didn't know which was stronger. Kaza smiled at that thought, it had been a while since they last sparred, mostly because their spars usually led to the destruction of something important. Kaza knew his friend respected him as much as he did him. And saw him as his equal.

Kaza walked through the front gate of the village, though it had its natural defenses, the village also had other defenses. It was surrounded by high walls that towered over most other building in the village, except for the kages tower. These walls were made out of chakra enhance ice, with the added chakra it made it so the ice was harder than most metals, and wouldn't melt. It also caused ice to turn cobalt blue, making it so they couldn't be seen through. The walls surrounded the village, and out to where the bay extended into the ocean. The part of the walls in the water made it so that the village couldn't be easily accessed by enemy navy. The edge of the bay had a large gate that could be opened and closed with a jutsu that required two guards on both sides of the gate to activate. This allowed ships to enter the villages port, and were open until sunset, or if the village was on alert. There were only two other gates into the village, the main gate which opened up to the main road, and another smaller gate which was rarely used and remained closed. Spread out on the walls, on either side of the gate and half way in between each gate were lookout towers, which were manned at all hours every day.

As kaza walked through the village he took in the sight. The buildings were made out of wood, much like the leaf village. There were many shops, food vendors, and houses throughout the village. There were children running through the streets playing, and laughing. People were going throughout their day normally. There were many civilians, and ninja walking through the streets.

As kaza neared the kage tower he took in the sight. It was the tallest building in yuki, it easily seen from the outside of the village even over the walls. The building itself was made out of wood, though the wood was painted light blue and white. Close to the top there was a large round wooden plaque that had kanji for snow on it. Kaza walked through the doors of the mansion. The tower itself was about 6 stories tall. It was wider at the base, and narrowed every 2 levels. The top itself had enough room for a large number of ninja to assemble (like the top of the hokages tower). The first level was where ninja would go to receive their missions. The second level of the tower was a ninja library, it held many books and jutsu to instruct genin level ninja, and also was a storage area for ninja academy books. On the third floor were another library, this one held jutsu, and books for instruction chunin level ninja to expand their skills. On the fourth floor there was yet another library, this one was for jonin, and above level ninja. On the fifth floor of the tower there were several meeting rooms. Many of these were rarely used, but were built for times of war, or other crisis times. On the sixth floor was the yukikage's office. The room took up the entire sixth floor. And the walls were windows; this allowed the yukikage to look out over the village. There was a circular staircase that ran around the inside edge of the tower and into each floor there was a door. The staircase ended on the sixth floor. On the outside of the tower there was another staircase that led to the top of the tower.

Kaza casually walked up the stairs, his destination being the top floor. As he reached it he noticed the yukikage was turned in his chair facing the village.

Kaza smiled lightly and said" don't you think you should be working? That paperwork isn't going to do itself you know" he heard the man chuckle lightly and then he said "how did the meeting go?"

Kaza stayed quiet for a moment before saying" each of our allies agreed that it is on the horizon and are ready to act when you think best. They have seen it as we have, that it is impossible for us to stay neutral in the coming war, what with the land of frost being so close to the land of fire and land of sound, knowing orochimaru he will probably use the land of frost to open up another front against the leaf. "

The yukikage sighed still looking out at his village" what would you suggest we do? You know as well as I do that we are being underestimated by the other two alliances." As and yukikage said this he grabbed the cup of tea off his desk and set it back without turning around.

Kaza remained quiet and let out a sigh before saying" I would suggest we go with your plan. Very few people outside of this country know of our existence, and even less knows of the power we have. By going with your plan we should be able to make both sides be on their toes, and be wary of attacking anyone."

The yukikage remained silent" how is waterfall responding to what happened?" the yukikage took another sip of his tea

Kaza leaned his back against the wall" they have called off the search for Fu, but have their village on alert and have contacted their allies to be on the lookout for men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them. Each of the other great five are wary of sending their hosts out on missions due to akatsuki" kaza stopped for a moment before saying "how is she doing by the way?"

The yukikage let out a sigh "she is fine, she's lucky you happened upon them when you did, if not then she would be dead by now, and the seven tails in akatsuki's hands. She has accepted our offer to let me become a ninja of our village. I'm giving her some time to adapt before putting her onto active duty"

Kaza sighed "you do know that when taki finds out they are going to demand her return right?" As kaza said this he walked over and stood beside the yukikage.

The yukikage laughed a bit and then said "well once this gets put into action it won't matter now will it?"The yukikage paused for a moment" has the intelligence division contact the commanders and put the plan into action"

Kaza sighed and nodded. He did a few hand signs and disappeared in a swirl wind. The yukikage let a sigh escape his mouth" so it begins, let's see it to the end"

* * *

Scuro kurosaki had always wanted an easy life. Meet a pretty girl; fall in love, have a couple kids and dir of old age, nothing spectacular. Unfortunately kami had other plans so here he was, jumping from tree to tree, three squads of yuki anbu and two squads of kumo jonin under his command, heading to a known otogakure stronghold. Scuro was a rather tall man, at the height of 6 foot 4 inches, at the early age of 21, almost 22, he had black hair that went down to his eyes in the front, and covered his ears and in the back went down to the middle of his neck. He had dark brown eyes that were almost black and a scar that ran from under his right eye strait down. He was wearing white robes with a hood tied together with a light blue sash (imagine Altair's assassin robes). Under that he was wearing standard issue grey pants and a grey long sleeve shirt. He had his headband tied around his right arm; on his back was a katana in a black sheath with red wrapping on the handle. He was wearing grey ninja sandals as well. At the moment his hood was not on his head.

Scuro signaled the rest of the ninja to stop, and he prepared to launch the attack. He pulled his hood over his head and then he began running through some hand signs before whispering "lightning style: total devastation" he focused his chakra and a black ball of energy began to form in the sky over the stronghold. Then suddenly the energy expanded and a large blast of black lightning shot down from the sky blowing a large hole in the wall and destroying several close buildings. When the dust cleared he, and the rest of the ninja sprinted forward through the hole. The surprised sound ninja soon recovered from the shock and took defensive positions. Scuro brought his arms up and his hidden blades, on both wrists, extended out and he began to cut through the advancing enemies. One of them swung his sword towards him and scuro ducked and stabbed him in the stomach with his right blade and blocked an incoming kunai with his left. He withdrew his blade from the enemy and pulled a kunai out of his holster on his right leg and threw it at the other enemy. Scuro then sprinted forward and slit his throat. He spun around and caught a kunai aimed for him in reverse grip and continued spinning and stabbed the sound ninja behind him. He retracted his hidden blades and then took out his katana. He then stabbed the sword into the ground and ran through a few hand seals before extending his left palm and a bolt of black lightning shot out and killed three more enemies, he pulled his sword out of the ground with his left hand in reverse grip. He channeled black lightning chakra through the sword and spun it around in his hand and sliced an enemy from his right shoulder to his left hip effectively killing him. He stood there for a moment before bringing his leg up and slamming his foot into an enemy's chest throwing him to the ground. He then stabbed his lightning channeled sword into the enemies shoulder pinning him to the ground.

Scuro pulled his hood back and looked down at the man who was clenching his teeth together in pain, he went to touch the blade but the black lightning shocked his hand and he pulled back in pain." So you're the man in charge here" scuro said blankly. The enemy just glared up at him, knowing he would probably die here.

Scuro crouched down and looked the man in the eye, and pointed to his own headband on his arm" you are going to go to your master. And you are going to tell him what happened here. And who is responsible. And tell him best regards from the yukikage" after scuro said this he stood up and pulled his sword out from his shoulder and kicked him in the ribs. The enemy slid into a tree and clinched in pain before getting up and running away. The rest of the ninja finished killing everyone else and stood behind scuro. One of the yuki anbu asked" what is your orders sir?" Scuro remained silent for a moment before saying" fall back into lightning country, we've completed our mission; we need to report to the Riakage before sailing back to Yuki and preparing for possible retaliation. Or for the next phase of the yukikage's plan." As scuro said this he jumped off back to lightning country. He silently hoped things were going as good for the others.

* * *

At the same time scour's surprise attack on the otogakure outpost, another small group of about 20 ninja were being led into the land of rain. The land of rain was usually neutral territory in the wars, but due to it being in between the land of earth and the land of fire it was a site of heavy fighting, and its hidden village of amegakure had been destroyed and rebuilt several times. After the end of the last great ninja war, the village rebuilt and it came under new leadership. No one really knew the man, but he had made the village a force to be reckoned with. They had set up several outposts around the border of the country for border protection to keep outsiders out, and that's where this squad of yuki ninja was going.

This squad was led by a woman who looked to be about 22 , she stood at about 5 foot 6 inches, and had medium length ,strait , auburn hair, and her bangs were slightly over her eyes in a jagged pattern. She had playful looking red eyes with black pupils, and tanned skin. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt was loose fitting and had blood red stripes on both sides, her pants were loose fitting, and also had blood red stripes going down the sides. (Pants style were like naruto's) she was wearing normal black ninja sandals, and her kunai holster was on her right leg, but instead of white tape it was blood red tape. Strapped to her back was a katana in a black sheath, and the handle had blood red tape around it. Her headband was on red cloth and was tied around her waist.

Running beside the woman was a wolf. The wolf was large enough to ride (the size of akamaru). The wolf had pitch black fur and looked as if it could blend in with the night. The only thing you could really see of the wolf was its piercing red eyes with black canine pupils. Its eyes looked as if it could kill with no remorse. The wolf had a red bandana tied around its neck.

As they came to a stop the wolf sniffed the air then let out a low growl and said in a gruff, obviously male voice" keiko, were close to the enemies outpost. What are your orders?" the girl known as keiko sighed lightly, then suddenly smiled," let's go wild kuromaru" (yes I know kuromaru is the name of tsume's ninken partner but all will be explained later) kuromaru growled in compliance and the group took off again. As they neared the camp Keiko and kuromaru picked up the pace before jumping in the air. The camp had roughly 30 iwa ninja in it. And Keiko's group was made up of 20.

As Keiko and kuromaru reached the top of their jump they began to spin until they looked like two black vortexes. As they slammed through the outpost's wall and into the first enemy Keiko yelled "fang over fang!" they continued to spin tearing up the ground and they slammed into 3 other ninja before stopping. As Keiko slowed her spinning she pulled out her katana and sliced an enemy from his shoulder to his hip separating his body into two halves. She jumped into the air avoiding a earth spike, she ran through a few hand signs and yelled" fire style fire ball jutsu!" she spit out a large fire ball at her enemy who summoned an earth wall in front of him blocking the jutsu. As the jutsu stopped kuromaro appeared beside the man and tackled him to the ground biting him in the throat killing him. The earth wall crumbled to reveal Keiko getting thrown back from a kick to her stomach. The ninja who kicked her had three scratch marks on his face from where Keiko had scratched him with her longer claw like fingernails revealing she had activated her beast mimicry jutsu. The man jumped for her but as he neared she flung her legs upward throwing him into the air. She man did a few hand signs before spitting out a fire jutsu" fire style dragon flame jutsu" a large blast of fire in the form of a dragon flew down at Keiko. Keiko did a few hand signs as well and fire surrounded her before flying upward "fire style fire wall" the fire shot upward taking the form of a wall canceling out the other fire jutsu.

When the fire cleared the enemy had disappeared. Keiko slowly stood up and sheathed her katana before turning to the ninja who had gathered behind her." Should we follow?" one of them asked. She sighed and cleaned the blood off her hand" no let him go, we were suppose to leave one alive anyway". Her and her group of ninja, and her wolf partner jumped off back into the forest heading to the land of lighting to meet up with the other assault squad and head back to the land of snow and yukigakure.

* * *

Well I'm sorry it took so long, but that was chapter 3. I'll try and update again soon. Review and tell me your thoughts.

Character profiles:

Name: scuro kurosaki

Age: 22

Rank: jonin

Hair color: brown

Affiliation: yukigakure

Affinities: lightning

Kekkei genkia: black lightning

Bio: scuro was originally a kumogakure ninja who received training from the 3rd riakage and learned to use black lightning. He was one of only 2 students he took on. He was on a mission to learn kenjutsu from a kenjutsu master, and that is where he met kaza, the yukikage, and Keiko. They all learned under the same master for 6 months, during the training each made their own sword, or in kaza's case swords. And when their training was complete they received the master's customary red tape wrapping for their handles. After their training he and the others went with the yukikage on his travels for the next few years until he founded yukigakure. After that he joined the villages and became one of the top ninjas. His weapons are dual hidden blades on his wrists, and a katana strapped to his back.

* * *

Name: Keiko ookami

Age: 22

Rank: jonin

Hair color: Amber

Affinities: fire

Bio: Keiko is a member of the Ookami clan who use wolves as their partners. She was away from her clan, who built a small clan compound on its own with no village affiliation, to learn kenjutsu where she met the yukikage, scuro, and kaza. She became close to kaza during their training and joined him and the yukikage, along with scuro in their travels, eventually joining the village of yukigakure. She is a respected ninja in the village, and is known for her skill in fire jutsu, and her collaboration jutsu with her partner kuromaru. She is also known for her hyper personality, and randomness. She is particularly close to kaza and is often seen around the village with him.


End file.
